conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Drack
Classification and Dialects Drack is a wide umbrella term for a family of languages. The extinct mother tongue was called Old Ash Drack. its closest living descendant is called Central Ash Drack. Because the Ash Dracks area nomadic people their language is the most consistent between all the various clans and families. The two other languages are Black Drack and Gray Drack. Because Dracks and the Neighboring Ahlanders live very different life styles, many words are borrowed between languages, i.e. metal alloys, animals names, writing, etc. Phonology Drack in relation to neighboring languages uses many of the same sounds as Teráhic and its derivations, and thus makes it easier to learn. However, the two languages have very different roots and thus their structure and Syntax is very different, which in turn makes the speakers of one hard pressed to learn the other despite the shared sounds. Consonants Vowels Phonotactics No word begins with a fricative consonant. ħ and h are exceptions to his rule if followed by a vowel. No word has a plosive consonant in the middle. No word can end with ñ/ɲ a vowel cannot follow n All basic nouns and verbs only have voiced consonants at the beginning and end of words. Changing them to unvoiced declines and conjugates these nouns and verbs. The end of the sentence (or thought) is signaled by the last word ending in 'sh' (ʃ) or 'zh' (ʒ), and sometimes replaces the last sound. This is in large part cultural. Those who are listening, and yet wish to speak must wait until they hear the ʃ, before they can speak. When an individual is speaking at length, or to an audience, they end their sentences with ʒ but end their speech with ʃ. This indicates to the listeners that they may now vocally react or begin speaking themselves. Writing System Grammar Nouns nouns whose first consonants are stop, fricative, or affricative consonants, unvoice that consonant to make it plural (2 or more): jüreg = heart --> Chüreg = hearts if its first consonant is a nasal, liquid, or glide then the next consonant with an voiceless pair replaces it: nayza = spear --> sanayza = spears to indicate pairs 'se/s' is added to the front of the noun. This is only if the two things naturally go together (i.e. shoes, gloves, horns). if there are two but don't necessarily go together then the normal plural form is used. The same is done with possessive forms of nouns but on the end of the noun: kuz = bird --> kus = bird's however when a word only has one consonant then the possessive form duplicates the closest consonant with a voiceless pair is added to the end: ezhi = goat --> ezhish = goat's if its last consonant is a nasal, liquid, or glide then the first consonant with a voiceless pair replaces it: joli = the path --> joji = the path's to communicate exclusive possessive form for nouns and pronouns, add 'ek/k' on to the end of the word. meshin = mine --> meshinek = mine only; its can also signify that its exclusive because everything else is incompatible: tenset jazhzay = sword's sheath --> tensetek jazhzay = the sheath that fits only that sword Verbs Syntax Ash Drack's syntax requires sentences to be ordered SVO (subject, verb, object). Lexicon Personal Pronouns Example text